Lunch Break
by Sureena
Summary: Jaina and Sylvanas have lunch together.


**Jaina Proudmore, Sylvanas Windrunner and Vereesa Windrunner are property of Blizzard Entertainment.** Horrible, but I'd gladly trade places with Jaina. Rated M.

Jaina Proudmore sighed and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. This was one of _the_ most unbearable Horde-Alliance meetings to date. It was not because of the subject matter. Jaina stopped paying attention to the proceedings hours ago; it was because Lady Sylvanas was flirting with her. The flirtations were subtle, yes, but they were there. Jaina's loins throbbed; her panties, moist. Jaina hated the control the Dark Elf had over her. A glance here, a touch there, anything she directed towards Jaina made the mage want to bed her and yet she loved being the object of Sylvanas's unbridled lust. Jaina understood Sylvanas belonged to another, so that's all it would be. She stared the Dark Lady. Sylvanas was seated back in her chair, legs crossed and breasts thrust forward. She stared at Jaina with mischievous eyes, licking her lips every so often and lightly sighing, her ample chest rising and falling. Jaina was about to explode. She wanted her.

"Jaina, Jaina, did you hear me?" Vereesa asked. "Oh no, I'm sorry Vereesa, would you mind repeating yourself?" "We are breaking for lunch. Some of us are porting back to our home cities. Would you like to stay or return to Stormwind?" "I think I'll stay here, Vereesa." "Would you like me to stay with you, Lady Proudmore?" Vereesa inquired. "No, no, it's fine. How long do we have for lunch?" "We are given two hours." _Perfect_, thought Jaina. "I'll just conjure some mage cakes and enjoy the outdoors, frequent porting gives me a headache," Jaina nonchalantly replied. "As you wish, Lady Proudmore," Vereesa said as she departed.

One by one those in attendance left the meeting area. Soon, Jaina found herself alone with Sylvanas. Sylvanas looked the mage up and down. She then placed her elbows on the table, leaned in and rested her chin upon clasped hands. "Hello, Archmage. How fare you?" she asked softly, eyes dancing seductively. Sylvanas sat back and bit her lip, gazing at Jaina while awaiting a response. Jaina started to sweat, her breath heavy, her heart fluttered…

Before she could stop herself, Jaina grabbed Sylvanas's bodice and pulled her close, passionately kissing her. Right on cue, Vereesa entered the tent, apparently she had forgotten something, "BY THE LIGHT BINDER, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Vereesa exclaimed, bewilderment washing over her face, seeing her leader, the Archmage of the Kirin'tor, and her sister, the Banshee Queen, engaged in a lip lock. Pulling away with a wet, thirsty sound, Jaina quickly cast a sleep spell on the intruding elf. Vereesa dropped like a rock. "Not now, Vereesa," Jaina panted. Sylvanas was amused. "I must say, mage that was quite unexpected. I would have cast a sleep spell on her long ago." "Oh shut up!" Jaina exclaimed and advanced towards Sylvanas. Tongues twirling, the two reengaged. "Mmm, aggressive," Sylvanas purred, "It is quite becoming." "What did you expect? You've been toying with me the entire time," Jaina growled while nipping the Dark Lady's neck. "Was I?" Sylvanas asked coyly, arching her neck accepting the mage's caresses. Straddling Sylvanas, Jaina unclasped the Banshee Queen's bodice, her wonderful breasts bouncing free of their armored prison. Jaina fondled each greedily. "Suck me," Sylvanas whispered. Jaina was more than happy to comply, latching onto Sylvanas's erect tit and working it between her lips. Slowly the duo moved to the large meeting table. Jaina mounted Sylvanas, kissing her passionately. Sylvanas worked Jaina's cloth blouse down, exposing her breasts, she then slid the gauntlets from her hands. Sylvanas worked one of the mage's nipples between her fingers, rolling and pinching it. Jaina gasped, then sunk her teeth into Sylvanas's neck. "Mmm, I have a mate, mage. What would she say?" Sylvanas teased. "Tell her, tell her I'll owe her one," Jaina panted; she had no intention of stopping.

Sylvanas hiked Jaina's skirt up to her waist and methodically dropped her panties. Slowly she entered the mage's wet slit. Jaina clenched around Sylvanas's hand. "Oh by the gods, yes…" Clumsily, Jaina removed Sylvanas's crotch piece and in her fervor tore the garment Sylvanas wore underneath. "That was my favorite pair," Sylvanas teased, leaning in and sucking Jaina's exposed neck. Jaina began to ride Sylvanas's hand, her hips moving up and down back and forth in time with Sylvanas's thrusting. "No, no, naughty girl, not yet" Sylvanas whispered. "I want to taste you." Jaina wet herself. She only experienced cunnilingus once and she liked it. Sylvanas latched on to one of Jaina's nipples and sucked. Jaina squealed, pushing her breasts into the Dark Lady's face. Sylvanas released and Jaina turned around, dropping her wetness on the face of the Banshee Queen.

Sylvanas blew into Jaina's hot slit. Jaina shuddered. Sylvanas licked and chewed on the mage's nether folds, humming and blowing in time. Finally, without warning she plunged her tongue deep into the Archmage. Jaina bucked, then writhed down onto the twirling tongue of her lover. Jaina was inexperienced and could not service the Dark Lady in the same manner. Her feelings were too intense and she could not focus. She should've felt guilty but she didn't. She just wanted to be fucked. She clenched at Sylvanas's thighs. Sylvanas licked the length of Jaina's clit agonizingly slowly. Jaina moaned in response. While sucking on her wetness, Sylvanas slipped her finger into the back side of Jaina's spread folds. She worked her, back and forth in and out. Jaina bore down and wailed, she liked that. Sylvanas withdrew her finger and thrusted her tongue into the mage with such force her clit quivered violently. Sylvanas's face bobbed in time with the tongue punching she was giving Jaina. Jaina clenched Sylvanas so tightly that if the Blood Elf were alive, she would have bruised. Sylvanas hummed into Jaina, she liked that. Finally, Sylvanas moved into Jaina's g-spot. She licked, she sucked, then she twirled her tongue over its hard wetness, tasting the mage. Jaina writhed against it, panting. Words escaped her. Finally, she convulsed, she shook and she came. Gushing all over the Dark Lady's face. She rode out her orgasm, nails locked into Sylvanas's thighs. Sylvanas did not let up until the mage dismounted.

"Fuck, Sylvanas…" Jaina said, exasperated and now looking quite disheveled. Sylvanas cleaned herself of the mage, savoring the taste. "Hmm," Sylvanas started stroking herself, fingers dallying in the nectar dripping from her bloom. "No, sit," Jaina directed. Sylvanas arose and sat down, her back against the chair, one leg up on the edge, the other spread. Jaina knelt in front of her. Sylvanas was wet and wildly aroused, this wouldn't take long. Jaina omitted the foreplay and dove in. Her tongue running the length of Sylvanas's pussy. Sylvanas gasped and clutched the chair. Panting, she leaned forward and instinctively grabbed the mage's hair, forcing her face deeper into her wet cunt. The scent was delightful. Jaina played; she explored and she teased. Sylvanas bucked her hips into the mage. "Mmmm, yes….Oh yes…." She moaned. Jaina pushed with all she had; twirling, licking, and thrusting, her head bobbing in time to the Dark Lady's hips. Sylvanas was pumping her face hard. Jaina felt her clit spasm against her tongue, then heard Sylvanas inhale. The Dark Lady gasped. "Oh, yes! Mage, Do—don't sto—op!" She trembled then thrust herself up into Jaina. She moaned as she pumped, clutching at her seat, calming only when her climax washed over her. Jaina fell back against the table, spent.

"How was it?" Jaina whispered. "It was…adequate," the Dark Lady smiled, pulling Jaina up and into her mouth. The two kissed. Jaina tucked Sylvanas's breasts back into her bodice and clasped it. Sylvanas smoothed Jaina's blouse and fixed her skirt. Both females righted themselves just in time to hear Vereesa stir. "Ugh, my head. What happened?" "Vereesa, my dear, it seems as though you've had too much to drink at lunch. Come, let us walk it off," Sylvanas said, taking her younger sister by the hand. "I don't even remember what I had for lunch," Vereesa said, holding her head. "Such a shame. Lunch was quite satisfying," Sylvanas said, with a wink. Jaina smiled and blushed.

-FINI-


End file.
